Un voyage (très) mouvementé
by loelia2007
Summary: SPOILER 7X05... Que s'est-il passé pour le Docteur après avoir vécu cette terrible perte? Belle rencontre en perspective et aventure à gogo... Je n'en dis pas plus sans risquer de spoiler. ATTENTION: HISTOIRE REEDITEE
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : Mis à part Loélia, Coralie et les Asturions, le reste des personnages appartiennent à la BBC, Russel T. Davies et Steven Moffat. Bien évidemment, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.**

Rating : K

Genre(s) : Drame, humour

Personnages : Eleven, le Maître (Harold Saxon), les Asturios, Loélia et Coralie.

Warning : Spoiler 7x05 (pour ceux qui n'auraient éventuellement pas encore pu le regarder)

Résumé :  
>Pour bien vous situer dans l'histoire, cela se passe quelques mois après le 7x05. Les nouvelles compagnes du Docteur sont des personnages propres à nous (Simplement c'est mon amie et moi-même dans l'histoire)<br>Afin de ne pas le laisser seul, Loélia a invité le Docteur chez elle, afin de créer une surprise pour son amie qui fête son anniversaire. Comme cadeau, notre beau Docteur les invite à voyager avec lui... Un voyage qu'aucun d'entre eux n'oubliera de sitôt... C'est ma toute première fic, soyez indulgent.

**PROLOGUE**

Loélia, 28 ans et Coralie, 25 ans, vivaient depuis plus de trois ans en colocation, dans le centre-ville de Londres. Ce choix avait été mûrement réfléchi par les deux demoiselles et cela leur convenait plutôt bien. La vie trépidante de cette ville multiculturelle leur plaisait énormément. Les deux femmes étaient devenues amies cinq ans plus tôt, et au fil des années, leur amitié avait grandi, tant et si bien qu'elles étaient quasiment devenues sœurs de cœur. Voilà pour la petite histoire.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Un matin comme tant d'autres, Loélia se leva la première très tôt, passa par la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir, brossa ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés, et enfin, s'habilla d'un beau jean moulant et de sa blouse favorite, celle qui était mauve avec un papillon noir brillant dessus. Ce vêtement lui avait été offert par Coralie pour son anniversaire i peine deux ans. Cet habit, elle y tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Une fois prête, elle descendit finalement à la cuisine afin de préparer, comme à son habitude, le petit déjeuner. Lorsque cela fut fait, elle se posta au pied des escaliers.

«Coco ! Tu te lèves ?»  
>«Mmmh... quoi ?» fit son amie d'une voix ensommeillée.<br>«J'ai demandé si tu te levais !» répéta Loélia, habituée à ce genre de situation.  
>«Pourquoi ?» demanda-t-elle, piquée au vif par sa coutumière curiosité.<br>«Ça, tu le verras bien assez vite. Je te réserve une petite surprise. Prépare-toi et plus de questions, ok ?»  
>«D'accord, patron!» fit-elle. «Je me prépare de suite et j'arrive!»<p>

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait! Coralie, à présent bien réveillée par cette bonne nouvelle tombée du ciel, se leva prestement, subitement motivée par l'info, si minime soit-elle, que son amie venait de lui donner. Elle appréciait énormément les surprises, c'était un fait, et en général, les cadeaux de Loélia en valaient vraiment la peine. Elle fila comme une flèche dans la salle de bain pour se laver, arrangea vivement ses courts cheveux noirs, puis elle resta plantée comme un piquet devant sa penderie durant deux bonnes minutes, en se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien mettre. C'est qu'il s'agissait d'être la plus jolie pour ce jour si particulier. Heureusement, le choix fut vite fait: un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et un gilet noir, voila qui lui semblait parfait.

Dix minutes plus tard, la jeune femme pénétra dans la petite cuisine, un grand sourire aux lèvres, s'installa sans plus de cérémonie à la petite table et but à petite gorgée un thé à l'anglaise. Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé, elle aida son amie à faire la vaisselle. C'est alors qu'un son étrange retentit dehors. Un bruit que Coralie ne put définir. Loélia, de son côté, esquissa un discret petit sourire en coin. Bien sûr qu'elle savait qui c'était, elle reconnaîtrait cette sonorité si particulière n'importe où. Elle s'essuya rapidement les mains, et entraîna aussitôt son amie dans le jardin.

«Viens! Allez traîne pas, lambine!»  
>«Mais enfin, vas-tu me dire ce qui se passe? Pourquoi on va dans le jardin?»<br>«Il arrive, Coco! Il arrive!» Répondit-elle simplement en ouvrant en grand la porte donnant sur l′arrière de leur maison.  
>«Mais qui arrive? Décidément, je ne comprends rien à rien... Une petite explication ne serait pas de refus, vois-tu!»<p>

Coralie eut très vite réponse à sa sourde question. En effet, une cabine de police d'un bleu si profond apparut petit à petit devant elles. Voilà quelque chose d'irréel, pensa la jeune femme qui en était restée pour le coup stupéfaite. Une fois le TARDIS – tel était le nom de cette machine - posé, la porte s'ouvrit et un homme originalement habillé en sortit.

«Hello, Loélia! » Lança-t-il tout sourire

Cependant, conscient d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, il baissa les yeux et constata à sa grande surprise qu′il avait écrasé les jolis lilas et autres roses qui poussaient dans le parterre, à proximité de la pelouse. Il releva une tête dont les joues avaient viré au rouge tomate.

«Oups... Désolé... Il semblerait que j′aie écrasé vos fleurs...»

L'intéressée, n'ayant pas encore vu le désastre provoqué par cet étourdi, répliqua un joyeux salut avant de remarquer l'horreur à l'état brut. Ses jolies fleurs, qu'elle avait si amoureusement pris soin, étaient aplaties, écrabouillées comme de vulgaires mauvaises herbes. Sa réaction, aussi compréhensive soit-elle, ne tarda pas.

«Mes fleurs... Mes pauvres petites fleurs!» s′écria-t-elle, consternée.

«Milles excuses... Je vous en rachèterai d′autres, même si je ne sais pas où on en trouve exactement... Promis juré...» tenta-t-il pour calmer une bonne fois pour toute la jeune femme

«Vous avez intérêt, Docteur! Bon, vous êtes à l′heure, c′est déjà ça!»

Soulagé que sa nouvelle amie ne lui en tienne pas plus rigueur, il souria de plus belle et répondit à celle-ci.

«Sachez, ma chère, que je suis toujours à l'heure... Sauf quand mon TARDIS me fait des coups fourrés! Ce qui en général arrive assez rarement. Oh, mais que vois-je? Une autre terrienne? Ça tombe bien, j'adore les humains! Tu me présentes?»  
>«Mais bien sûr...» ironisa-t-elle. Elle poursuivit aussitôt «Docteur, je vous présente ma meilleure amie, Coralie!» Répondit Loélia en faisant les présentations.<p>

La principale intéressée, elle, n'en revenait toujours pas. Avait-elle bien entendu? Le Docteur? Le fameux Docteur dans son TARDIS? Celui dont Loélia n'arrêtait pas de lui parler depuis des mois? A vrai dire, elle avait énormément de mal à croire ses propres yeux. Elle se pinça et la douleur lancinante lui confirma qu'elle vivait bien ce moment. Le Docteur était bel et bien devant elle, en chaire et en os. En cet instant, elle le savait, son rêve le plus fou était devenu réalité.

«Mon dieu... Mon dieu...» fut tout ce qu'elle parvint à articuler...

Le Gallifréen s'approcha de Coralie et lui tendit sa joue pour lui faire la bise à sa manière, c'est à dire sans toucher la peau. Lui-même n'avait jamais appris, sur Gallifrey, à saluer à la manière d'un humain. Cela, il l'avait assimilé tout simplement en les observant. Leurs gestes lui semblaient curieux. Cependant, il allait devoir les imiter, sous peine de paraître à leurs yeux un ignorant, voire même un primitif. Personne, à part bien sûr ses compagnes, ne devait connaître son secret, celui d'être un extraterrestre. Voilà pourquoi il se comportait de la sorte. Enfin, pour faire bonne figure, il se présenta à nouveau de lui-même, comme pour prouver les dires de Loélia.

«Hello, Coralie, je suis le Docteur...» et de rajouter, après un temps d'arrêt «...Et oui, je suis bien un maboule dans une boite...»

Pourquoi avait-il rajouté cette info, il n'en savait trop rien. Il sentait simplement qu'il devait le dire, c'était une évidence pour lui. Coralie, de son côté, fit une tête de déterrée. Visiblement, elle aussi se posait des questions.

«Hein? Pourquoi vous me dites cela?»

«Tu l′as pensé, non?»

«Non, du tout... De plus, je vous trouve plus mignon que maboule...» lui avoua-t-elle tout de go

«Sérieusement?»

«Ben oui, si je vous le dit... Je vous trouve vraiment très charmant»

«Bon... D′accord... hem...» Il rougissait en se grattant la tête, puis, soudain, d′un ton solennel, il rajouta «A l'avenir, je promets de ne plus dire une telle chose sans réfléchir. Croix de bois, croix de fer!»

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Loélia.

«Il parait qu'il y a un anniversaire à fêter? J'adore les anniversaires, sauf que je n''ai jamais pu assister à ce genre de réjouissance.»  
>«Effectivement, Docteur, c'est celui de mon amie... Et vous étiez la surprise tant attendue!»<br>«Une surprise? Moi? Je suis flatté! On ne me l'avait encore jamais faite! J'adore les surprises! Bon et bien... Coralie... Où aimerais-tu aller?» la questionna-t-il aussitôt.

L'intéressée, qui n'avait cessé de contempler le Docteur durant dix minutes, sursauta à l'évocation de son nom.

«Oui? Pardon... Je... Je rêvais... Vous disiez?»  
>«Je voulais juste savoir où tu aimerais aller à bord du TARDIS? Choisis! L'univers tout entier est à tes pieds.»<br>«Et bien... A vrai dire, je préfère vous laisser choisir. Je veux garder la surprise entière! Et puis, vous vous y connaissez bien mieux que moi en planète.»  
>«D′accord, c'est votre dernier mot?»<br>«Oui!» répondirent en chœur les deux demoiselles, folles de joie de quitter leur fatigante routine, et de vivre une nouvelle aventure... Et quelle aventure!

Après leur avoir fait un petit clin d′oeil, il rejoignit sa chère boite bleue qu'il surnommait affectueusement «Sexy», et d'un claquement de doigts, il fit ouvrir les deux portes. Et voilà que nos deux donzelles s'avancèrent et pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Pour Loélia, le décor lui paraissait à présent anodin, elle avait déjà voyagé une fois avec lui, elle s'était donc déjà habituée à la grandeur magique de l'intérieur. Quant à Coralie, elle avait les yeux brillants, elle ne sut où donner de la tête. Elle sortit hâtivement de la cabine, en fit le tour et rentra à nouveau. Elle semblait toujours aussi dubitative.

«Mais... Mais... C'est... C'est plus grand...»  
>«... A l'intérieur!» termina l'homme. «Oui, je sais, c'est ce que tout le monde me répète sans cesse. Tu t'y feras assez vite, crois-moi !» Poursuivit-il en s'activant à la console.<br>«C'est tout de même fou! On dirait la fameuse tente de Harry Potter... Tu te rappelles, Loé?»

«Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que le Tardis y fait référence... Plus grand à l'intérieur. Mais la différence c'est que dans Harry Potter, c'est de la magie. Ici, il n'en est rien. C'est plutôt extraterrestre... N'est-ce pas, Docteur?»

«Attendez... Je n'ai rien suivi du tout... le Docteur est perdu! Harry qui?» Demanda-t-il, perplexe.

«Harry Potter... Vous savez, le sorcier...» Répéta alors Coralie.

«Laisse tomber, coco... Je pense qu'il ne doit pas connaître.» répondit Loélia.

«C'est là que vous vous trompez, les filles. Il se trouve que je connais ce personnage, un peu loufoque avec ses lunettes en forme de vélos... J'adore ses lunettes en passant... Oui cela m'arrive, ne me regardez pas avec cet air de merlan frit... Mais ce qui aurait été encore plus cool, c'est de le voir porter un fez...» décréta le Gallifréen, fièrement.

«Parce que les fez sont cools... On sait!» répliquèrent-elles alors en choeur.

«...»

Cette dernière remarque, sagement placée par les deux filles, eut tôt fait de clore le bec au Docteur. Celui-ci les regarda avec son air de chien battu très drôle, puis, s'affaira à nouveau autour de la console. Quelques minutes plus tard, Le TARDIS se dématérialisait pour partir vers des contrées lointaines, par-delà les étoiles et les planètes.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Après être passé par un énorme trou noir, le TARDIS voguait dans un autre univers tout à fait différent de celui qu'ils connaissaient. Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que subitement, la cabine spatio-temporelle devienne folle. Elle ne cessait d'être bousculée de gauche à droite, un peu comme si elle était entraînée par quelque chose. Un coup d'œil à l'écran permit au Docteur de constater qu'ils fonçaient inexorablement vers une mystérieuse planète verte, une planète dont il ignorait tout. Il essaya alors de faire dévier l'appareil de sa trajectoire, malheureusement, celui-ci était devenu incontrôlable. 

«Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, ma belle ?»  
>«Que se passe-t-il, Docteur ?» demanda Loélia, d'un ton qui se voulait calme.<br>«Le TARDIS ne répond plus! On dirait que cette boule verte devant nous attire irrémédiablement! Les commandes ne répondent plus !»  
>«J'ai peuuuuuuuuuuur!» Hurla Coralie «Je veux sortiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!» poursuivit-elle en se tenant à la rambarde de toutes ses forces.<br>«Je vous conseille vivement de vous tenir, les filles ! Ça va secouer!» fit le Docteur en se prostrant par terre! 

Coralie et Loélia eurent tout juste le temps d'adopter la même position que leur ami avant que l'appareil ne se remette à faire de folles cabrioles. Puis, après quelques minutes, tout redevint étrangement calme. Le Gallifréen, le premier, sortit à l'extérieur afin de voir si aucun danger ne les guettait. Les filles le rejoignirent peu de temps après et tous trois contemplèrent le paysage on ne peut plus extraterrestre. Une forêt dense, d'un très beau vert, s'étendait devant eux, immense et magnifique. Le ciel, quant à lui, était plutôt d'un vert pâle tirant sur le blanc. Au loin, si on levait bien la tête, on pouvait y apercevoir une chaîne de montagnes tout aussi verte. C'est tout ce à quoi le panorama se résumait. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, et encore moins de signe de vie... Rassurés, ils sortirent de la cabine. 

«C'est bizarre, vous ne trouvez pas? Ce silence est malsain... C'est comme si quelque chose se préparait... Quelque chose de terrifiant...» lança Coralie, pas très à l'aise.  
>«Arrête un peu, Coco! Ton imagination débordante te joue une fois de plus des tours! Ce paysage est tout simplement magnifique. D'ailleurs, ça me donne envie d'aller y jeter un œil! Tu viens?»<br>«Bon ok... Tu as certainement raison...» capitula Coralie. «Docteur ? Vous venez avec nous ?»  
>«Heu non, non... Je dois vérifier pleins de trucs... Impliquant d'autres trucs... Très compliqués... Allez-y, je vous rejoindrai après, les filles...»<br>«D'accord !» 

Le duo pénétra dans la forêt et se promena tranquillement, bras dessus bras dessous. Quelques minutes après avoir profité de ce silence tout de même bienfaisant, Coralie le brisa en posant une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis plusieurs minutes. 

«Alors dis-moi, comment tu as rencontré ce Docteur ? Hum ? Je veux tout savoir de A à Z...» demanda-t-elle, très curieuse.  
>«Et bien... heu... C'est un peu compliqué, tu vois. Et je te connais, tu ne me croiras pas encore...»<br>«Allez ! Raconte s'il te plaît! T'as attisé ma grande curiosité !» la supplia-t-elle  
>«Bon ok ! J'ai fait un vœu et il est venu... C'est aussi simple que ça, ma chère!» résuma Loélia<br>«C'est tout? Et après ?»  
>«Après, on a fait connaissance, on est parti faire un tour... C'est lui qui me l'a demandé, j'ai donc accepté, tu penses bien... Il ne voulait pas voyager seul depuis... Depuis que ses amis, Amy et Rory, ont trouvé la mort... Je lui ai promis que l'on partirait tous les trois, après avoir préparé ta surprise ! Tu me croiras ou non, quand j'ai prononcé le mot surprise, il était on ne peut plus motivé... Il sautait partout, tel un cabri ! Tu aurais dû voir ça! Il m'a tellement fait rire coco, que j'en ai eu le hoquet trois jours d'affilée ! Et comme je savais que ton rêve était de le rencontrer, j'ai mis ce projet sur pied et voilà... Nous sommes à présent sur une planète inconnue, à nous promener...»<br>«Le pauvre... Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est seul ?»  
>«Oh... peut-être cinq ou six mois... J'ai pas pensé à...»<p>

Elle s'interrompit brusquement et mit immédiatement tous ses sens en éveil. Loélia sentait comme une présence non loin d'eux. Cette sensation la mit quelque peu mal à l'aise.

«Tu as entendu ?»  
>«Entendu quoi ? Y a pas un seul bruit...» répondit Coralie, sceptique.<br>«Une galopade, tu ne l'entends vraiment pas?... Ça vient droit sur nous !»  
>«Oh merde ! Maintenant que tu le dis, je l'entends aussi !» avoua-t-elle<br>«Courons !»  
>«Excellente idée ! C'est quoi le cri de guerre du Docteur ?»<br>«Geronimo ! Pourquoi cette question ?»  
>«Alors GERONIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !» <p>

Mortes de trouille, elles se mirent à courir, traversant le bois à toute vitesse, si bien qu'elles arrivèrent au TARDIS en même pas deux minutes. Le Docteur, occupé à je ne sais quelle expérience, en laissa tomber son tournevis d'épouvante. Il se tourna et s'apprêta à enguirlander celui qui avait osé lui faire peur lorsqu'il reconnut ses deux compagnes. 

«Et bien ? Que vous arrive-t-il les filles ?» demanda le Docteur, étonné de les revoir de sitôt. 

Ce fut Coralie qui répondit la première, avec un peu de mal vu son essoufflement. 

«Quelqu'un arrive... On aurait dit une horde... Ils couraient... après nous...»  
>«Je les vois... Ils sont là...» répondit simplement le Gallifréen. «Rentrez dans le TARDIS, je vais aller leur parler... Ils ne doivent pas être si dangereux, je pense. Mais on ne sait jamais.»<br>«Mais...» tenta Coralie.  
>«Viens! Il sait très bien ce qu'il fait... Rentrons !» s'exclama Loélia, sûre d'elle. «Allez traîne pas !» Poursuivit-elle en la tirant par le bras.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur du TARDIS, le Docteur s'était avancé d'un pas décidé vers les habitants de cette planète étrange. Ceux-ci ressemblaient à des humains: deux bras, deux jambes, une tête avec deux yeux, un nez et une bouche, bref tout ce qu′il y avait de plus normal... Oui, sauf qu′un léger détail les différenciait des terriens: leur peau était mauve, tout comme leurs combinaisons. Après s′être toisés sans un mot durant de longues minutes, celui qui semblait être le chef s'avança et prit la parole d'une voix sépulcrale. 

«Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire ici ?»  
>«Hello, peuple de cette planète, je suis le Docteur... Hum... Je suis tout aussi extraterrestre que vous, savez-vous. Je viens de la planète Gallifrey, qui est située dans la constellation de Kasterborous.<p>

Comme pour prouver ses dires, il sortit son papier psychique qu′il tendit à l'extraterrestre. Celui-ci le consulta puis le lui rendit, convaincu par les allégations de ce visiteur. Le docteur poursuivit aussitôt.

«Pouvez-vous me dire de quelle planète il s'agit?»  
>«C'est Asturion, surnommée la «planète hurlante»... Puis-je savoir ce que vous êtes venus faire ici?»<br>«Croyez-moi, c′est un accident. Quelque chose nous a attiré ici et depuis, il ne m'est plus possible de faire décoller mon TARDIS...»

«Un TARDIS, vous dites? Qu′est-ce que c′est exactement?»

«Oh, juste une boite faites de brics et de brols qui sert pour le voyage dans l′espace et le temps... Que faites-vous? Je vous assure que je ne suis pas armé...»

Devant lui, les Asturios – nom de ces habitants pas très accueillants à vrai dire – visaient le pauvre Docteur de leur arme bizarroïde, mélange de mitraillette et de trompette. Le chef s′avança une nouvelle fois vers lui.

«Je suis désolé de vous informer que vous êtes dorénavant notre prisonnier.»

«Quoi? Mais pourquoi? Je ne suis pas dangereux... je ne suis même pas armé, si on excepte bien entendu mon tournevis sonique...»

«Notre planète est protégée, Docteur! Pour y venir, il faut pouvoir y montrer patte blanche. Aucun visiteur quel qu'il soit n′est admis.»

«Voilà qui n′est pas commun. Et pourquoi tant de sécurité?»

«Notre Grand Maître l′a décidé...»

L′alien s′interrompit brutalement et se raidit, comme s′il recevait un message télépathique. Après quelques minutes, il reprit contenance et s′adressa à nouveau au Seigneur du temps

«Le Grand Maître veut vous rencontrer. Suivez-nous!»

Le Gallifréen, ne voyant rien d′autres à objecter, suivit les Asturios dans la forêt.

Pendant ce temps, dans le Tardis, l′attente commençait à se faire longue pour les deux demoiselles. Si Loélia, assise dans un coin, gardait tout son flegme et lisait tranquillement un livre, Coralie, elle, était dans un état pas possible. Elle ne cessait de faire les cent pas tout en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles entre ses dents, ce qui déconcentra son amie, vous pensez bien.

«Coco, tu devrais aller te détendre, tu me parait bien énervée.»

«Il y a de quoi, non? Le docteur n′est toujours pas revenu! C′est mauvais signe, il lui est sûrement arrivé malheur! Je dois aller le secourir!» répliqua-t-elle d′une seule traite.

Loélia se leva, y déposa son livre, s′approcha de son amie et la prit doucement par les épaules.

«Écoute, je comprends ton point de vue, mais sincèrement, tu ne devrais pas t′inquiéter outre mesure. Le docteur en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres lors de ses précédents voyages. Il va revenir par tous les moyens qui lui sont possible... J′en suis certaine. Nous sommes en sécurité à l'intérieur... Et puis, nous ne savons pratiquement rien de ces aliens. Sortir d'ici serait nous condamner.»

«Oui, tu as certainement raison. Mais bon, tu me connais.»

«Oui, ma puce, je sais comment tu es, mais crois-moi, nous faisons mieux d′attendre ici... Tu me fais confiance?»

«Bien sûr, qu′est-ce que tu crois?»

«Bon, voilà qui est mieux. Je pense qu′un petit plongeon dans l′eau ne te ferait pas de mal.»

«De l'eau? Tu veux dire qu'il y a une piscine? Ici? Dans le TARDIS?»

«Exact, et une bibliothèque aussi... Le tout dans la même pièce». Et de rajouter peu après pour elle-même «En tout cas, c′est ce qu′il m′a dit...»

«C′est...» tenta-t-elle, mais Loélia l′interrompit aussitôt

«Fantastique?»

«Non... c′est pas vraiment le mot que je cherchais.»

«Bizarre?» hasarda Loélia

«Mmmh... oui, et même plus... C′est surprenant je dois dire... Une bibliothèque dans une piscine... Incroyable, même!»

«Oh, tu t′y feras assez vite à cette étrangeté. Au fait, tu trouveras la piscine à droite au bout du couloir... A moins que ça soit à gauche?» se demanda Loélia

«Ne t′en fais pas miss, je trouverai bien... Ce n′est quand même pas si grand que ça... Si?»

«Tu serais bien étonnée, ma vieille! Allez va nager un peu, ça te feras du bien. Pendant ce temps, je vais chercher des infos sur cette planète et sa population.»

«Ok, tu m′appelles s′il y a quoi que ce soit!»

«Oui! Go! Répliqua Loélia, plus sèchement

Tandis que Coralie partit nager, Loélia, elle, tourna l′écran face à elle et fit ses recherches pour passer le temps.

Pendant ce temps, loin dans la forêt, le Docteur était parvenu devant un immense bâtiment blanc contrastant avec tout le vert de cette curieuse planète. Ils entrèrent à l′intérieur, parcoururent plusieurs centaines de mètres dans un immense corridor également tout blanc et parvinrent enfin devant une immense porte gravée de symboles indéchiffrable pour le commun des mortels. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise pour le docteur de constater que celui qui était assis sur le trône en face d′eux était quelqu'un de familier.

«Ah, Docteur, quel plaisir de vous voir... Cela faisait longtemps il me semble. Je savais au fond de moi qu'on allait se retrouver tôt ou tard...» Il s'adressa ensuite aux deux gardes «Laissez-nous, vous voulez bien? J′aimerais rester seul à seul avec notre visiteur.»


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

Le Docteur était très étonné de voir ce personnage familier qu'était le Maître devant lui. Il le regardait avec des yeux ronds en bafouillant

«Vous?... Ici?... Mais comment...»  
>«Oh voyons, ne faites pas celui qui ignore tout, par pitié! Oublieriez-vous que je suis tout comme vous un seigneur du temps?» fit-il, d'un ton sarcastique<br>«Je vous avais tué... Je vous ai vu mort! Comment... Comment avez-vous fait pour...»

Le Grand Maître – ou Harold Saxon, autrement dit le Maître - le coupa dans son élan et s'expliqua aussitôt.

«On m'a ressuscité une fois de plus, grâce à un culte bien spécifique. Une fois toutes mes forces récupérées, j'ai cherché un endroit où me cacher en attendant que vous réapparaissiez... J'ai trouvé ici même les Asturios, qui ont vu en moi leur chef. Ils m'ont accueilli et m'ont couronné Grand Maître. Sans jeu de mot, je trouve que c'est un titre qui me sied assez bien.» fit-il, assez fier de lui. «J'ai quelque chose à vous confier. A présent que je vous ai, je ne vous lâcherai plus, croyez-moi! Je me suis fait une promesse, et je la tiendrai coûte que coûte!»  
>«Une promesse, vous dites? Et laquelle?» demanda le Docteur, d'un air cynique (pour sûr, il connaissait déjà la réponse)<br>«Vous tuer, bien entendu! Vous vous attendiez à quoi?»  
>«Oh, je ne m'attendais à rien en réalité. De plus, dois-je vous rappeler que vos tentatives ont toutes échouées jusqu'à présent? Une question me taraude cependant... Comment allez-vous vous y prendre cette fois?»<br>«Avec ceci! L'une de mes créations pour laquelle je suis le plus fier.» répliqua-t-il avec arrogance.

Tout en parlant, il avait sorti de la poche de son long manteau rouge un objet ressemblant à un tournevis, en tout point semblable à celui du Docteur, à la différence près que celui-ci arborait une couleur rouge vif à son extrémité.

«Quoi? Un tournevis sonique? Vous voulez rire? Le jour où ce gadget tuera quelqu'un, les poules auront des dents.» rétorqua le Gallifréen, d'un ton railleur.  
>«Détrompez-vous, Docteur. Ce tournevis ressemble peut-être au vôtre, mais il fait bien plus que votre minable joujou... Une petite démonstration?»<br>«Si vous insistez.» répondit-il simplement, en sortant son propre sonique de sa poche intérieure.

Le Maître se leva de son trône, descendit les deux marches d'un pas assuré et se posta face à son adversaire. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un long moment sans mot dire, les soniques en avant. Puis, sans prévenir, le Maître fit sonner son objet. Aussitôt, le Docteur vit le sien voler à quelques mètres de lui. Le voilà proprement désarmé, ce qui ravit le Maître qui se vit dores et déjà gagnant de ce combat.

«C'est tout?» questionna le Docteur, aucunement effrayé. «Même le mien fait ça»  
>«Rassurez-vous, ceci n'était qu'un avant-goût. J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac» répondit le maître,<p>

Un nouveau coup de l'appareil et le Gallifréen lui-même fit un magistral vol plané. Il atterrit lourdement à trente mètres de là, totalement sonné. Harold, narquois, s'avança lentement vers lui, tout en le fixant de ses yeux bleus océan et le jaugea de toute sa hauteur, l'air encore plus hautain qu'à l'accoutumée.

«Alors, qu'en dites-vous? Et encore, vous n'avez pas tout vu...»  
>«Vous... Vous n'aurez pas l'occasion...d'en faire plus...Vous ne réussirez pas à m'avoir!» répondit-il difficilement.<br>«Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça? Vous pensez réellement m'échapper? Avec tous les Asturios qui montent la garde? Vous êtes ridicule... Ridicule et ringard...»

Le Docteur, avec beaucoup de difficulté, se releva. Il regarda Harold dans les yeux tout en remontant la manche de sa veste. Un manipulateur de vortex apparut alors à son poignet.

«Vous croyiez quoi? Que j'allais me laisser bêtement enfermer? Moi aussi, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, Saxon!»

Sardonique, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, le Docteur, tout en chipotant à son mini ordinateur, le fixa longuement sans rien dire. Après quelques secondes, il reprit:

«Je dirais bien à la revoyure, mais je n'en ai pas envie... Alors, adios amigos!» fit-il en faisant le salut militaire.

Il appuya sur le gros bouton et celui-ci disparut comme par enchantement. Le Maître, hors de lui, hurla à plein poumon.

«NON! VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER DOCTEUR! GAAAARDE! JE VEUX QUE VOUS ALLIEZ AU TARDIS! RAMENEZ-MOI LE DOCTEUR! TOUT DE SUITE!»

Aussitôt, toute une horde d'Asturios bondit hors du bâtiment et se ruèrent vers le TARDIS, dans la ferme intention d'empêcher leur ennemi de partir.

Pendant ce temps, dans la boîte bleue, justement, le Gallifréen venait d'apparaître dans un flash, faisant sursauter Loélia qui était en pleine rêverie. Elle le fixa, se frotta les yeux, le regarda à nouveau puis, voyant qu'il était bel est bien là, se précipita sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, heureuse qu'elle était. Elle entreprit ensuite de l'examiner de la tête aux pieds à la recherche d'une éventuelle blessure. Il n'en fut heureusement rien, si on exceptait les quelques hématomes dus à sa chute.

«Je vais bien, Loélia, ne t'en fais pas. Le plus urgent est de partir d'ici au plus vite!»  
>«Pourquoi?»<br>«Les questions plus tard! Le Maître a sûrement dû prévenir les Asturios de mon départ précipité. Ils vont arriver.» répondit-il en s'activant autour de la console.  
>«D'accord, je vois ce que vous voulez dire.»<p>

La cabine spatio-temporelle se mit tout doucement à rugir et disparut peu à peu. Seulement, un des Asturios, arrivé le premier à proximité de la machine, avait discrètement bondi dessus, si bien qu'il devint un passager clandestin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une Coralie furibonde et toute mouillée déboula comme un éclair dans la salle de contrôle. Elle fonça sur son amie, sans prêter la moindre attention aux alentours.

«Loélia, tu aurais pu prévenir qu'on partait!»  
>«Coco, calme-toi stp et laisses-moi t'expliquer...»<p>

Celle-ci, n'écoutant visiblement pas ce que son aînée lui disait, poursuivait son monologue.

«Tu pars sans le Docteur? C'est nouveau ça! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends? En plus j'étais presque habillée lorsqu'une secousse me fit à nouveau tomber à l'eau!»  
>«Coralie, tu veux bien m'écouter stp?»<br>«Oui! Quoi?»  
>«Tourne légèrement la tête et tu verras.»<p>

Elle exécuta et tourna la tête vers la gauche.

«Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Y a rien à voir...»

«Mais non gourde! Vers la droite...»

Elle tourna donc la tête vers le bon côté cette fois. On put alors voir la colère la quitter. A la place, une expression de surprise s'afficha sur son visage.

«Docteur! Mon dieu! Vous allez bien?» s'écria-t-elle en accourant vers lui  
>«Oui, tout va bien... Argh... Tu m'étrangles!» fit-il d'une voix étouffée.<p>

La jeune femme, folle de joie, venait de lui sauter au cou et l'embrassait partout sur le visage avant de se rendre compte de son geste. Elle retira ses bras, rouge de honte, se confondit en excuse une bonne dizaine de fois avant de filer en vitesse pour se changer.  
>Loélia, gênée par l'attitude de son amie, lui tendit une serviette afin qu'il se sèche et profita de l'occasion pour discuter un peu avec lui.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

Tandis que le Gallifréen s′occupait de scanner, à l′aide son tournevis sonique, d′étranges bouts de verre qu′il avait sorti de sous la console, Loélia, elle, avait repris sa place sur son siège préféré et considérait d'un œil morose son ami tout en pensant à un millier de choses. Une question qu′elle avait en tête depuis un bon moment déjà lui revint alors en mémoire. Elle se demandait juste si c′était vraiment le bon moment pour lui en parler. Elle réfléchit un court instant et l′évidence lui sauta alors aux yeux. Bien sûr que c′était l'occasion. De toute façon, tôt ou tard, il fallait bien remettre cette triste histoire sur le tapis. Quelques minutes plus tard, n′y tenant plus, elle l′appela.

«Heu... Docteur... Puis-je vous poser une question?»  
>«Oui, bien sûr» répondit-il en poursuivant son scanner.<br>«Cela concerne vos amis... Amy et Rory... N′est-ce pas trop dur pour vous, de ne plus les voir?»

Il s′arrêta net, visiblement troublé par cette question plutôt inattendue. Lentement, il remit les bouts de verre dans la boîte, son tournevis, lui, retrouva sa place dans la jaquette et enfin, il se retourna vers la jeune femme qui, sur le coup, avait les joues un peu rouge de honte à voir le Docteur si mal.

«Désolée... Je n′aurais pas dû... Cela ne me regarde pas...» bredouilla-t-elle, mal à l′aise face à la mine déconfite de son ami.  
>«Non, ne t′excuse pas... C′est juste que je ne m′attendais pas à cette question... Cela faisait si longtemps, Loélia... Pour répondre à ta question, oui, ils me manquent, c′est un fait, et rien ni personne ne me les rendra... Malheureusement…» avoua-t-il d′une traite, d′un air triste.<br>«Voulez-vous qu′on parle un peu d′eux?» hasarda-t-elle, consciente que cette question allait peut-être à nouveau plonger le Docteur dans ses douloureux souvenirs.  
>«Je... Je ne sais pas...»<br>«Sans vouloir vous offenser, je pense que cela vous ferait du bien... Maintenant, je ne veux pas vous influencer, ce n′est pas mon but…Cela étant dit, je sais que leur perte vous a vraiment fait du mal. Ca se voit à vos yeux.» 

La phrase que venait de dire Loélia eut un effet bénéfique sur le Seigneur du temps qui se lança alors dans ses explications. Parler d′eux lui ferait certainement du bien pensa-t-il.

«Bien sûr que leur départ m′a attristé, ils étaient tout pour moi. C′était un peu ma seconde famille... J′ai plein de souvenirs avec eux... Des souvenirs que je ne veux absolument pas oublier... Notamment nos aventures à Venise. Je leur avais offert ce voyage comme cadeau amical, une escapade romantique rien que pour eux deux. Une fabuleuse balade. Lors de notre long périple, nous avons également rencontré quantité d′Aliens: des vampires, des Siluriens, les Silences, des Atraxis, des Daleks, des Anges Pleureurs. On a même pu voir une baleine interstellaire qui portait sur elle un îlot abritant la Grande Bretagne dans le futur.»  
>«J′aurais tellement voulu être une petite souris pour voir tout cela... Et je suppose que ça devait être fantastique.»<br>«Ça l′était. Ce qui l′était moins, en revanche, c′était le jour où j′ai été contraint de faire mes adieux à Amy et Rory... Je n′ai jamais pu oublier ce moment-là... L′Ange Pleureur était là, dans ce cimetière à New-York, et venait tout juste d′envoyer Rory dans le passé. Amy, elle, était dans tous ses états. Elle voulait le rejoindre à tout prix et malgré mes supplications, elle est partie. Elle aussi a été renvoyée dans le passé où ils sont morts ensemble... Amy, la fille qui attendait, m′a laissé un message à la fin du livre... Je l′ai gardé précieusement en souvenir d′eux. 

Tout en parlant, il avait retiré du revers de sa veste un papier plié en quatre qu′il tendit d'une main tremblante à Loélia. Celle-ci, émue, le prit, le déplia et le lut.

_Epilogue, par Amélia Williams,_

_Bonjour, mon vieil ami._

_Nous y voici, vous et moi, à la dernière page._

_Lorsque vous lirez ces lignes, Rory et moi ne serons plus de ce monde._

_Sachez que nous avons eu une belle vie, et que nous avons été très heureux._

_Et par dessus tout, sachez que nous vous aimerons toujours._

_Parfois, je m'inquiète pour vous._

_Je pense qu'après notre départ, vous ne reviendrez plus avant longtemps._

_Et il se pourrait que vous soyez seul, ce qui ne devrait jamais être le cas._

_Ne restez pas seul, Docteur._

_Faites une dernière chose pour moi._

_Il y a une petite fille qui attend dans un jardin._

_Elle va attendre longtemps, donc il lui faudra beaucoup d'espoir._

_Allez la voir. Racontez lui une histoire._

_Dites lui que, si elle est patiente, il viendra des jours qu'elle n'oubliera jamais._

_Dites lui qu'elle prendra la mer et combattra des pirates, et qu'elle tombera amoureuse d'un homme qui veillera sur elle pendant 2000 ans._

_Dites lui qu'elle donnera de l'espoir au plus grand peintre de l'histoire, et sauvera une baleine dans l'espace._

_Dites lui que c'est l'histoire d'Amélia Pond, et que c'est ainsi qu'elle finit._

Une fois cela fait, elle releva un visage dont les yeux étaient brillants de larmes. La lettre d′Amy à son docteur débraillé l′avait beaucoup plus ébranlée qu′elle ne l′aurait pensé.

«Wouaw, cette lettre est magnifique. Au moins, vous savez que vous ne devez pas vous sentir coupable. »  
>«Non c′est vrai, tu as raison... A la lecture de cet épilogue, c′était comme si toute la peine accumulée en moi s′en était allée. Amy a su trouver les mots justes pour me réconforter. C′était comme si elle savait que leur départ allait me rendre triste.<strong>»<strong>

Loélia sembla réfléchir pendant un moment puis son visage s′éclaira. Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit.

«Je viens d′avoir une idée, mais je doute que cela vous plaise, Docteur.»  
>«Propose toujours.» dit le Docteur<br>«On devrait se rendre sur la tombe de vos amis, déposer une gerbe de fleurs. Vous pourriez ainsi vous recueillir.»  
>«Tu crois que ça m′aiderait?» la questionna-t-il, peu sûr de lui<br>«Pourquoi pas? On peut toujours essayer.»  
>«Merci en tout cas, d′avoir osé parler d′eux. Ça m′a fait un bien fou.»<p>

Coralie choisit ce moment pour revenir dans le poste de contrôle. Elle vit son amie prendre dans ses bras le docteur qui semblait triste. Elle toussota pour signaler sa présence, ce qui fit rougir légèrement Loélia.

«Dites-le moi si je dérange hein!» lâcha-t-elle

«Coralie... Depuis quand t′es là?»

«Je viens d′arriver. De quoi parliez-vous?» demanda-t-elle, curieuse comme toujours.

Ce fut le Docteur qui répondit le premier, ne laissant même pas le temps à Loélia de répliquer quoi que ce soit.

«On parlait d′Amy et Rory, mes compagnons d′alors...»

«Ah... D′accord... Cela explique ce que j′ai vu...»

«J′y crois pas! Miss Coco est jalouse... Je ne te savais pas ainsi.» Répondit Loélia, d′un air taquin.

«Oh ça va... Loé, tu me feras un topo détaillé de tout ce que le Docteur t′a dit à leur propos!»

«Promis, juré, ma chère. Bon et sinon, ce plongeon dans la piscine t′as fait du bien?»

«Hum... oui... Si ce n′est que les livres de la bibliothèque ne cessait de me tomber sur la caboche... Très gai de barboter au milieu de bouquin qui n′ont rien à faire là. Enfin, je me suis déjà habituée à ces fantaisies très... disons... Farfelues!»

Le Galifréen interrompit leur petite dispute et leur informa que le TARDIS venait de se matérialiser dans le cimetière où reposait le couple. Le Trio sortit dehors et huma l′air frais qui soufflait doucement. Le paysage était calme, les oiseaux pépiaient dans le ciel et les arbres alentours bruissaient au gré du vent. Derrière le TARDIS, l′Asturios, qui s′était accroché à la cabine depuis tout ce temps, repris son souffle avant de se rendre compte que son ennemi venait de sortir avec ses amies. Lentement, sans un bruit, il sortit de sa cachette et s′approcha de Coralie, restée en retrait, la prit par la gorge et disparut dans un éclair


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Loélia, alertée par le cri de terreur de son amie, se retourna et constata avec effroi que celle-ci avait tout bonnement disparu. Elle était paniquée, ne saisissant manifestement pas ce qu'ilse passait. Le Docteur, ayant tout compris, la prit dans ses bras tout en douceur et lui expliqua tout en détail.

«L′Asterios... C′est lui qui a enlevé ton amie... Il a fait ça pour que je revienne...»  
>«On doit la sauver, Docteur! J′ai trop peur de la perdre... Je ne veux pas qu′on me prive d′elle...»<br>«Nous allons nous y rendre, Loélia, mais il est important que tu recouvres ton calme, tu comprends? Je te promets que je ferai tout pour la sortir de là.»  
>«Vous me jurez que vous ferez également attention à vous?»<br>«Je suis le Docteur, ne l'oublie pas... Oui, je ferai attention à moi... Je n′ai pas l′intention de mourir, ma chère.» termina-t-il en faisant un clin d′oeil.  
>«Très bien... Ne traînons pas! La vie de Coralie est en jeu!»<p>

Le duo réintégra le TARDIS qui se dématérialisa pour la troisième fois consécutive, et retourna là où tout avait commencé, sur la planète Asturion. Le Docteur avait un compte àrégler avec le Maître, tout comme Loélia. Arrivés sur place, ils traversèrent la forêt et parvinrent au grand bâtiment d′un blanc immaculé. Aucun garde n′était là, cela semblait bien trop facile. Ils entrèrent donc à l′intérieur et parcoururent le long couloir qui les mena devant la double porte, antre du Maître. Là encore, aucun garde. Le Docteur et sa compagne s′introduisirent à l′intérieur et tombèrent face au blond qui leur sourit d'un air plutôt satisfait.

«Ah Docteur! Je savais que vous reviendriez... Entrez donc! Je suppose que vous venez libérer votre amie, non?»

Loélia, n′en pouvant plus, explosa:

«Espèce de ... (choisissez le terme que vous voulez). Vous allez me dire où est mon amie et plus vite que ça, sinon je vous promets de vous étriper!»

Le Docteur, ne s′attendant visiblement pas à ça, essaya de la calmer. Celle-ci, après avoir écouté attentivement son ami, sortit de la salle non sans avoir, au passage, lancé un regard qui se voulait glacial en direction du Maître. Le calme étant enfin revenu, les deux protagonistes reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Une discussion allait avoir lieu, une discussion très importante. Il en allait de la vie de Coralie. Le but du Docteur étant sa libération immédiate, il mit tout en œuvre pour y parvenir, même s'il devait duper son ennemi par ses tours de passe-passe dont lui seul avait le secret.

Pendant ce temps, dans un cachot froid, sombre et d'aspect passablement sinistre, situé au sein même du bâtiment, Coralie se morfondait depuis des heures, assise sur un semblant de lit tout crasseux, attendant que ses amis viennent la secourir, se demandant inconsciemment au fond d'elle s'ils ne l'avaient pas oublié. Elle était ainsi, il suffisait qu'elle soit seule dans un endroit comme celui-ci pour qu'elle en perde toute confiance en elle. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne devait pas penser une chose pareille, Loélia le lui avait répété des centaines, voire des milliers de fois, et pourtant, en cet instant, elle perdit à nouveau son assurance. Lorsque tout à coup, la chance lui sourit enfin. En effet, la lourde porte métallique s'ouvrit sur un garde tenant un plateau sur lequel reposait un morceau de pain rassis ainsi qu'une fiole d'eau. Un rapide examen du gars lui permit de constater qu'il semblait plutôt bête et sacrément lent, vu ses gestes. Son visage le trahissait: des yeux qui louchaient, et rajoutez à cela un rictus qui rendait ce garde on ne peut plus idiot. L'instant était crucial, elle n'avait qu'une infime chance de s'enfuir. Cette chance, elle décida de la prendre à pleine main. En un tournemain, le stupide cerbère se retrouva ficelé comme un vulgaire saucisson, et muselé, ainsi pas de risque de voir rameuter toute la clique.

Retour sur Loélia qui se trouvait dans le couloir, en train de faire les cent pas tout en essayant de recouvrer son calme. Elle respira longuement en réfléchissant. Une idée lui vint subitement. Dorénavant, elle surnommerait le maître «la Brebis Galeuse». Où elle avait trouvé ce surnom, elle n'en savait fichtre rien, elle savait seulement que ce sobriquet lui allait à ravir. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas sentir cet homme qu'elle considérait déjà comme son pire ennemi. Qu'il ose seulement toucher un seul cheveu de son amie et il en verrait de toutes les couleurs. Telles étaient les pensées qu'elle avait en ce moment. Cela la faisait rager de ne pas savoir où était sa «best», de ne pas savoir si elle allait bien. Elle essaya de se calmer et se força à penser à de bons souvenirs avec elle. Il n'était pas question qu'elle se laisse aller. Le Docteur allait tout arranger, elle avait confiance en lui. Alors, elle s'asseya par terre et ferma les yeux, en se concentrant sur sa respiration.

Pendant ce temps, dans les bas fonds du bâtiment, Coralie s'apprêta à déguerpir de cet endroit qui lui foutait une trouille royale. Après s'être assurée que son geôlier ne pouvait mal, elle referma la porte derrière elle, se faufila dans un couloir lugubre, tout juste éclairé par de faibles lumières. D'un côté, cela lui convenait, elle pourrait ainsi se cacher facilement si d'aventure un autre garde avait l'idée saugrenue de faire un tour par ici. Elle poursuivit son avancée et parvint enfin devant une autre porte métallique qui, miracle, était restée entrouverte. Le Dieu de la Chance était-il de son côté? Doucement, avec beaucoup de précaution, elle ouvrit la porte, en essayant qu'elle ne grince pas, et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement afin de voir si aucun garde n'était là. Personne! Étant donné que ce corridor-ci était beaucoup plus illuminé, elle bondit et fila comme une flèche vers la sortie. Son but était à présent de retrouver le TARDIS, elle s'y sentirait nettement plus en sécurité.

Entre-temps, au Quartier Général des Asturions, l'évasion de Coralie avait alerté les hommes qui surveillaient tout l'édifice. Pas de sirène... A la place, il y avait un signal qu'eux seuls pouvaient entendre, un signal inaudible pour l'oreille humaine. D'un coup, sans que le Docteur ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, deux ou trois gardes entrèrent dans la salle et parlèrent tout bas au Maître qui leur ordonna de fouiller tout l'édifice. Alors seulement, le Galiffréen comprit de quoi il en retournait. Sans bruit, il se détourna et sortit de la salle, et au passage, fit un geste à son amie de le suivre dehors. Celle-ci le suivit donc tout en se posant des questions.

A suivre 


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

Une fois à l'extérieur, le Docteur prit d'emblée la main de Loélia et tous deux se mirent à courir à toute vitesse à travers le bois, en direction de la cabine spatio-temporelle. Juste derrière eux, la horde les pourchassaient en hurlant et en brandissant leurs armes tranchantes, leurs regards n'exprimant rien d'autre que de la haine. C'est d'ailleurs la première chose que la jeune femme remarqua en se retournant. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus: elle lâcha d'une traite la main rassurante et protectrice de son ami et cavala de plus belle. Heureusement, la couleur bleue du TARDIS ne tarda pas à apparaître devant elle. Encore quelques mètres et ils seraient enfin à l'abri. Elle se tourna à nouveau afin de voir si le Gallifréen la suivait toujours. Une fois parvenue devant la porte du Tardis, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur... Coralie. La stupeur fut totale!

Les deux jeunes femmes, folles de joie de se revoir enfin, s'étreignirent longuement devant un Docteur au comble de l'émotion. Quelques instants après, elles se séparèrent et Loélia en profita pour avouer ses sentiments.

«Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je suis heureuse de te revoir, ma belle! Je m'étais fait un sang d'encre pour toi.» Commença Loélia «J'ai vraiment cru te perdre, j'ai cru que... que tu étais morte...» finit-elle.

«Oh tu me connais voyons. Je ne m'avoue jamais vaincue, ma chè regard triste ou un sourire et le tour est joué.» répondit Coralie pour rassurer son amie.

«Non mais sérieusement, comment t'y es-tu prise pour te libérer?»

«En réalité, j'en ai profité un peu. Il faut aussi dire que les Asturios sont très loin d'être aussi malins que moi. Me mettre un garde idiot et plutôt lent de surcroît, il faut le faire.

Il s'est retrouvé saucissonné et bâillonné en un tour de main. Le pauvre, je crois qu'il n'a pas compris ce qui lui est arrivé. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête! Ensuite, j'ai foncé dans les couloirs vides, je suis sortie du bâtiment et j'ai rejoins le Tardis. Mon coeur battait à tout rompre, la peur de me faire à nouveau prisonnière... Et le fait de penser à toi m'a grandement aidé.

«Tu ne changeras jamais, ca c'est clair, ma Coco»

Loélia, après un énième sourire à sa meilleure amie, se tourna vers le Seigneur du temps qui se trouvait déjà au poste de commande.

Docteur, je pense qu'il est plus que temps de quitter cette planète inhospitalière, ne trouvez-vous pas?»

Sans un mot, le Gallifréen se hâta autour de la console. La cabine, une fois de plus, disparut et cette fois, aucun Asturios n'eut le temps de sauter dessus, et heureusement. Une fois l'appareil en croisière dans l'espace et le temps, le Docteur se tourna vers les deux filles pour leur faire part d'une idée qui venait tout juste de germer dans son esprit.

«Mon brillant cerveau vient de trouver une idée géniale!»

«Ah oui? Et quelle est-elle?» demanda Coralie, toujours aussi curieuse de nature.

«Est-ce que vous aimez les fêtes foraines?» demanda aussitôt le Docteur

Cette fois, ce fut Loélia qui répondit la première.

«Bien sûr qu'on adore les fêtes foraines... Pourquoi cette question?»

«Il se trouve qu'il existe, dans une contrée lointaine, une planète consacrée uniquement aux attractions foraines... Ca tombe bien car j'aime les attractions. On y trouve des toboggans qui descendent et d'autres qui montent...»

Coralie, estomaquée, l'interrompit.

«Des toboggans qui montent? Mais ca n'existe pas ça!»

«Peut-être pas sur terre, mais là, c'est le cas.»

«Si vous le dites... En tout cas, ca m'intéresse, mais surtout, ne me faites pas aller dans les attractions qui tournent ou qui vont vite... Ca me rends malade.»

«Pourtant, c'est cool les grand huit!»

«Pour vous, peut-être, mais pas pour moi, Docteur! Il y a quoi d'autre comme bizarrerie de ce genre?» demanda de nouveau la très curieuse Coralie.»

«Tu le verras bien assez tôt, nous y sommes»

Peu de temps après, le TARDIS se matérialisa sur ce qui ressemblait à une base lunaire, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Le Docteur en sortit sans même attendre que ses deux compagnes en fassent autant. Il tendit théatralement les bras de chaque côté et présenta enfin ce qui était, selon ses propres dires, la meilleures planète qui soit dans toute la galaxie.

«Voici le monde fantastique d'Hedgewick! Qu'en dites-vous!»

«On dirait la Lune... Vous êtes certain qu'on est bien au bon endroit?» Demanda Coralie, totalement interloquée par le paysage qui se dessinait devant ses yeux

«Ceci est le manège Graviton... Et justement j'ai, non pas un mais deux tickets en or. Qui veut essayer?» dit-il en sautant littéralement sur place, tel un petit garçon.

«Moi je dis qu'on est sur la Lune! Regardez! C'est plein de cratères!» Poursuivit la plus jeune. C'était bien connu, Coralie pouvait se montrer têtue comme une mule quand elle s'y mettait vraiment...»

Loélia, que rien ne faisait peur, se proposa aussitôt pour tenter ce manège hors du commun. Elle se placa au centre, selon les directives du Docteur, et ce dernier appuya sur un bouton rouge situé sur une grosse télécommande. Brusquement, la jeune femme se vit quitter le sol et voltiger telle un cosmonaute se promenant sur la Lune... En fait, ça y ressemblait vraiment, sauf que le cosmonaute en question se révélait être Loélia. Celle-ci rigolait en faisant des galipettes dans les airs. Coralie voulut la rejoindre, ce qui obligea le seigneur du temps à arrêter le manège. Loélia, qui était occupée à d'autres cabrioles, se cassa la figure en retrouvant le plancher des vaches. Elle n'était pas contente du tout, mais en voyant son amie la rejoindre, la colère fit place à de la stupéfaction. Le Docteur poussa une énième fois sur le bouton et cette fois les deux filles s'envolèrent. Elles s'amusèrent ainsi pendant cinq bonnes minutes puis, cela s'arrêta, au grand désespoir de Coralie et Loélia. Ces dernières commencèrent à bouder le Docteur. On aurait dit deux gosses.. C'en était presque risible. Heureusement, cela ne dura pas bien longtemps.

La totalité du parc fut visité en long, en large et en travers. Et bien entendu, toutes les

attractions possibles et imaginables furent essayés par les deux filles mais aussi par le Docteur lui-même. Cela allait du toboggan plus grand à l'intérieur, en passant par toute une kyrielle de montagnes russes. Les toupies, quant à elles, furent boudées par Coralie qui détestait tout ce qui tourne. Les buches furent, en ce qui leur concerne, le théâtre de fous rire mémorables du Gallifréen qui s'amusait comme un fou. Et enfin, ils terminèrent par le plus grand et le plus féérique des carrousel jamais vu sur la Terre. Là, ils se reposèrent, tranquillement installé dans un carrosse digne des plus grand film Disney.

Finalement, vint le moment de quitter le parc et la planète elle-même. Avant de pénétrer dans le Tardis, Coralie fit un selfie souvenir d'eux trois, juste devant le manège Graviton. La photo faites, la cabine spatio-temporelle se dématérialisa et retourna là où tout avait commencé: à la maison. Le Docteur le savait, ça serait peut-être la dernière fois qu'il les verraient... Il préférait ne pas trop penser à ce moment terrible. Pour l'heure, il profita donc de la présence des jeunes filles, sans savoir que l'une d'elle avait un projet pour lui. C'est bien connu, le Docteur n'aimait pas du tout les fins.


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPITRE 8**

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, le TARDIS se posa derrière la maison des deux filles, exactement à l'endroit où il s'était matérialisé la première fois... Et comme de bien entendu, pour la seconde fois, notre maladroit Docteur piétina sur les bégonias. Et cette fois encore, Loélia, qui avait décidément l'oeil sur tout, le prit mal... Pas pour longtemps. Le regard triste du Gallifréen la calma d'une traite. Pour sûr, il pensait que s'en était fini, qu'il allait repartir seul vers les lointaines contrées, pensait-elle.

«Coralie? Hum... Peux-tu nous laisser seule à seul, STP?»

«Pourquoi cela? Encore des messes basses?» répliqua-t-elle

«Coco, fait ce que je te dis... Je t'assure que c'est pas contre toi...»

«Bon, très bien, comme tu veux... Oh ben, je vais aller voir s'il y a du courrier à la boîte aux lettres. Et toi, n'en profite pas pour le bécoter ou...»

«Coco! Tu te fais décidément trop de films.»

La jeune fille, ne trouvant rien d'autre à répliquer, rentra dans la maison. Enfin seuls, Loélia prit la main de son ami et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le banc.

«Docteur, je sais ce que vous pensez...»

«Ce que je pense? Et je pense à quoi, dis-moi?»

«Vous pensez que vous allez devoir nous dire adieu et vous allez vous retrouver à nouveau bien seul... Je me trompe?»

«Non... Non... Du tout... Mais... Tu as quelque chose à me dire, toi.»

«C'est exact. Oui, j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à mon amie de rentrer. Comme vous le savez, c'est son anniversaire, aujourd'hui, et sachant que vous aimez les anniversaires et qu'en plus, Coralie vous admire beaucoup plus qu'elle ne veut bien l'avouer, je me suis dit que vous inviter à notre fête serait le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais lui faire. Alors, je vous le demande, acceptez-vous d'être parmi nous pour cette journée?»

Le Seigneur du temps garda le silence, mais on pouvait voir à ses yeux, qu'il était très ému par cette demande particulière. Il souria à Loélia et sans attendre, répondit un «oui» un peu trop tonitruant qui ne manqua pas de faire revenir Coralie.

«Que se passe-t-il?»

«Oh, rien du tout, Coco... Le Docteur avait comme une envie de crier oui... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi...» mentit Loélia

«Ok... Vous allez repartir, alors, Doc?»

«Oui, j'ai d'autres trucs importants à faire, comme aller voir le coucher du soleil sur la planète Xurulupicatropicalo... Un évènement sans pareil, visible seulement tous les mille ans...»

«C'est dommage, je vous aimais bien... Et j'aurais bien voulu vous avoir pour ma fête, mais si vous avez d'autres chose à faire...»

Elle ne put en dire plus et se jeta contre lui pour un gros câlin. Ensuite, rouge de honte, elle retourna à ses occupations. Un peu plus tard, Loélia, qui avait une nouvelle idée en tête, envoya Coco faire les courses, afin d'avoir des provisions pour l'anniversaire, et aussi pour être tranquille. C'était même une excellente idée. Coco, qui aimait beaucoup aller au magasin, ne se fit pas prier. C'est avec un immense sourire, qu'elle mit son manteau, prit son vélo, fit un dernier bisou sur la joue de son héros et partit au supermarché à deux kilomètres de là.

Les deux heures suivantes furent consacrées à la mise en place de la longue table, des décorations (ça, c'était le Docteur qui le faisait, il avait de ces idées et voulait les mettre en place). Quand tout fut fait, le Gallifréen se rappela qu'il n'avait pas de cadeau de prévu, hormis sa propre présence à la fête bien entendu. Il s'excusa auprès de son amie et se précipita dans le Tardis. Lui au moins, en avait prévu un, et non des moindres: un portable dernier cri avec tous les accessoires inclus et une coque en forme de Tardis. Le Docteur remercia sa machine en caressant la console et revint à la maison, son précieux cadeau en main. Loélia, qui faisait la vaisselle, lui demanda alors, curieuse:

«Où étiez-vous allé? Ne me dites pas que vous êtes parti chercher un présent pour son anniversaire...»

«Mais non voyons. Si j'étais parti, vous auriez entendu le son, il me semble, alors que là, ce n'est pas le cas.»

«Pas faux... Vous l'avez eu comment alors?»

«Le Tardis lui-même... Il a l'air de vous apprécier.»

«C'est trop mignon...»

Comme ils étaient seuls, Loélia estima que c'était le bon moment pour parler d'un autre projet qui lui tenait à coeur et dont elle voulait faire surprise à son amie. Elle s'essuya donc les mains et invita son ami à s'installer dans le salon.

«A vrai dire, Docteur, je profite de l'absence de Coco pour vous faire part d'un projet qui vous concerne.»

«Un projet? Dis m'en plus.»

«Ce voyage que nous venons de faire m'a donné envie d'en voir encore plus, et c'est le cas également de Coralie, je le sais. C'est pour cela que j'aimerais vous demander... Si vous accepteriez que l'on vous accompagne pendant tous vos voyages? Nous avons grandement besoin d'aventure, d'action et.. d'un peu de frayeur aussi.»

«Oh, ben si je m'attendais à cela. C'était justement la question qui me préoccupait le plus, ces temps-ci. Je n'osais pas trop vous le demander, et voilà que toi, Loélia, tu me le demande. Mais bien sûr que j'accepte. Je n'aurais jamais pu supporter d'être seul pour voyager. Tu m'enlèves une épine du pied, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi... Même si j'ai pas d'épine au pied.»

«Merci, Docteur. J'avais peur que vous refusiez...»

«Moi, refuser? Alors que vous m'avez aidé à faire mon deuil d'Amy et Rory? C'est à moi de vous remercier. Et j'avoue... Vous faites de parfaites compagnes.»

«Une chose: pas un mot à Coralie... ni avant, ni pendant. Bon, et si vous partiez pendant un petit temps, pour mettre en place la surprise...»

«Excellente idée! Je vais aller me faire beau et... heu... Vous croyez que ca le ferait si je portais mon fez?»

«Si vous y tenez, mais ce n'est pas un carnaval non plus. Faites comme bon vous semble. Etonnez-nous.»

«C'est noté. Je reviens quand?»

«Dans une bonne demi-heure. Quand les invités seront là, vous pourrez faire votre come back.»

Avant de s'en aller, le Docteur serra son amie dans ses bras, en proie à l'émotion. Puis, il rentra dans son TARDIS et fit comme s'il partait pour toujours. Il fit un signe de la main et ferma la porte. La cabine se dématérialisa au moment même ou Coco fit son retour, quatre lourds sacs en main.

«Il vient de partir?»

L'ainée, qui était en pleine rêverie, sursauta violemment et laissa tomber le verre d'eau qu'elle s'était versé quelques secondes auparavant.

«Flûte! Oh Coco, tu es là? Je ne t'avais pas entendue arriver.»

«Oui... Toi tu es triste, je me trompe?»

«Exact... On a vécu tant de belles choses, ensemble, que je trouve dommage qu'il doive nous quitter... Mais c'est ainsi, que veux-tu?»

«C'est vrai... Quoique j'ai l'impression que nous le reverrons bientôt.»

«Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela?»

«Je sais pas... L'instinct...»

«Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je pense que les premiers invités arrivent. Et je crois que ce sont tes parents. Ils ont l'art d'arriver toujours à l'avance.»

«Je vais vérifier... Et si tu as raison, je te dois un chocolat. Dans le cas contraire, ça sera à ton tour. Ok?»

«Ok ma poulette.»

Tandis que la cadette courut à l'entrée, Loélia se surprit à regarder par la fenêtre. De voir le Docteur si triste l'avait beaucoup émue. C'était pour cela qu'elle lui avait proposé de rester avec lui, parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'aimait pas être seul. Elle l'avait déjà vu si malheureux que ça lui avait brisé le coeur. Heureusement, la perspective de savoir qu'il serait de retour dans peu de temps lui rendit le sourire. Et c'est gaiement qu'elle alla accueillir les invités aux côtés de sa soeur de coeur.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le bruit si caractèristique du TARDIS se fit entendre, créant la stupeur parmi les convives, et notamment chez Coralie.

«Attends... On dirait le TARDIS... Ne m'avais-tu pas dit qu'il devait partir, Loé?»

«Peut-être bien... On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui. Il aura certainement oublié quelque chose ici. Il est si distrait.»

«Mouais... Tu me caches quelque chose...» dit-elle avant de foncer dans la cour.

Effectivement, c'était bien le TARDIS qui était là, dans le jardin. Et pour l'occasion, lui aussi s'était fait beau. Des guirlandes multicolores l'entouraient. La porte s'ouvrit, et là, surprise, le Galifréen était lui aussi très bien apprêté. Pour l'occasion, il avait revêtu le même costume qu'au mariage d'Amy, et portait même sur sa tête, son cher fez. Il était ridicule mais cela, il s'en moquait royalement. Il sortit de sa cabine et étreigna son amie en lançant un «Joyeux anniversaire» bien tonnant. Il lui tendit ensuite son cadeau, bien emballé, que la jeune fille n'ouvrit pas de suite.

«Docteur? Mais je... Je pensais que vous deviez partir...je ne sais où...»

«Ahah! Règle numéro un, le Docteur ment. L'aurais-tu oublié?»

«Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis heureuse de vous voir. Venez, je vais vous présenter à notre famille et nos amis. Vous verrez, je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez bien avec eux.»

En effet, Coralie avait eu raison quant à ce point. Les présentations faites, le Docteur discutait gaîment avec les uns, rigolait avec les autres, et fit même le pitre devant les enfants pour les amuser. Et tous étaient d'accord pour dire qu'il était ridicule, certes, mais étonnament plaisant, et certainement très jovial.

Il y eut le gâteau, très grand et tout chocolat, qui était vraiment délicieux. Le moment d'ouvrir les nombreux cadeaux était enfin arrivé. Coco les ouvrit, fébrilement et les yeux pétillants... Et quand vint l''instant d'ouvrir celui du Docteur, elle ne put s'empêcher de verser une petite larme. Elle se précipita dans ses bras et lui dit tout bas dans l'oreille: «Merci à vous pour votre présence... Et merci pour ce fabuleux cadeau. Je vous aime beaucoup.»

Enfin, que serait une fête d'anniversaire sans musique? Elle serait nulle. Le DJ, loué par Loélia, fit péter la musique et tout le monde se mit à danser dans la salle à manger vidée de ses meubles. Evidemment, vous connaissez le Docteur... Une fois qu'il y a de l'ambiance, il se met à faire sa fameuse chorégraphie de la girafe qui est saoûle. Ce qui créa automatiquement un fou rire général. Les enfants, curieux de nature, suivèrent joyeusement les pas de danse bizarroïde du Docteur qui s'en donnait visiblement à coeur joie.

La fiesta se fut fini vers minuit. Si le Docteur paraissait toujours autant en forme, il n'en était pas de même pour Loélia et Coralie qui, elles, étaient plutôt exténuées, mais tout de même heureuses. Ils débarassèrent néanmoins les tables, mettant toute la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle, puis allèrent se coucher. Le Gallifréen, lui, opta pour le fauteuil qu'il estima confortable... Et il l'était. Lui qui ne dormait presque jamais, il s'endormit d'une traite. Pareil pour les deux filles, qui venaient de vivre une journée plus que mémorables. Demain serait un nouveau jour et quel jour! Il était synonyme de nouvelles aventures, mais cela, Coralie ne le savait pas encore.


	10. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque les deux jeunes filles se réveillèrent, le soleil luisait déjà bien haut dans le ciel, les oiseaux gazouillaient librement... Bref,c'était le beau temps. Le Docteur s'activait à la cuisine, leur préparant un délicieux petit déjeuner assez copieux. Il se résumait en une omelette exquise, dont lui seul avait le secret, du thé, du pain très frais, de la confiture de fraise et d'abricot. Il mit deux tasses, deux sous-tasses, deux serviettes, et tout le reste sur un plateau et monta le tout dans la chambre.

«Le petit déjeuner est servi, mesdames.»

«Oh, merci... Mais il ne fallait pas, voyons.» répondit Loélia, la voix encore un peu ensommeillée.

«Miam, tout cela me semble super bon. Surtout l'omelette.»

«Et bien, profitez, les filles.»

Loélia lui fit alors un clin d'oeil, signe qu'il pouvait annoncer la bonne nouvelle à la cadette. Le Docteur reprit alors, d'un ton encore plus enjoueur.

«Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour où tout commence... ou tout continue... C'est selon!»

«Hein? J'ai rien compris... De quoi il parle, Loé? Il a bu trop de café ou quoi?»

«Coco... Nous allons poursuivre, dés aujourd'hui, notre voyage à bord du Tardis.»

Mais voyant le regard dubitatif que lui renvoyait son amie, Loélia poursuivit.

«L'autre fois, quand tu es partie au supermarché, j'en ai profité pour discuter avec le Docteur. Je lui ai demandé s'il était d'accord pour que l'on continue notre voyage, car je savais que c'était ton rêve le plus fou. J'ai vu ton regard lorsqu'on a fait ce premier voyage sur Asturios, tu étais heureuse.»

Le Docteur continua alors sur la lancée.

«Oui, Loélia a raison. Et j'ai dit oui! Je vous veux comme compagne pour la suite de notre voyage, parce que, par votre seule présence, vous m'avez aidé à faire mon deuil.»

«Wouaw... ça, c'est un cadeau qui déchire! Mais... Comment savais-tu que c'était mon rêve? Tu sais bien que j'ai du mal à montrer mes véritable sentiments...»

«Je te connais beaucoup que toi tu te connais... Je le savais, point. Alors? Prête pour de nouvelles aventures ? Prête à quitter pour un bon bout de temps notre cocon?»

«Mais bien sûr que je suis prête! Je n'attendais que ça toute ma vie durant!»

«Alors, c'est parti!»

Ne pouvant plus attendre, l'appel de l'aventure étant la plus forte, ils laissèrent tout en plan sur le lit et firent les bagages dans un désordre indescriptible sous le regard bienveillant du Seigneur du temps. Une fois que tout fut prêt, Loélia et Coralie dirent leurs adieux à leur chère maison, en promettant de revenir dans quelques années. Loélia écrivit, avant de partir, un message sur un post-it qu'elle colla sur la porte fermée à clé. Un tout petit message, un brin mystérieux, qui disait ceci:

_«Nous sommes partie pour un voyage inoubliable, en compagnie d'un homme qui en vaut vraiment la peine. Il est notre Docteur débraillé. Adieu Londres, bonjour l'Univers!»_

_FIN_


End file.
